Confidence
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Logan accidentally lets slip some inner thoughts of his about Jasmine. Set during 1x07 "Snow Problem"


**Hey hey everybody! Yes, it's me, writing a story for the fabulous new show "I Didn't Do It"! Seriously I love this show so much! I really did not expect to like it so much, but I think that it's really different from the other shows on Disney nowadays. (Except for **_**Girl Meets World**_**, we all know that's going to be awesome! :)**

**Anyway, yes, this is my contribution to the Logan/Jasmine category! I think that they would make such an adorable couple. And I think Piper Curda hinted at a possible relationship for them in an interview somewhere? I don't know, I hope it happens though! Anyone with me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show but, come on, it would so awesome if I did! XD**

**Alright, now go and enjoy this stupid little oneshot! Hahaha**

.

.

.

_Quote: "Are you really not going snowboarding? You don't need makeup, have some confidence!" –Delia (Snow Problem)_

.

Jasmine stared out at the snowcapped mountains, watching them roll out of sight as the car drove on down the highway. She was one of the fortunate four people who got a seat by the window during the long ride home.

She claimed to get car sick if she wasn't by one, but of course, that was an exaggeration. She'd get a headache at _worst_.

Mr. and Mrs. Watson had rented one of those giant vans for the trip since the cabin was so cheap due to Logan's cheap on. The parents took the two front seats while the teenagers had to share the two benches in the back of the vehicle that consisted of three seats each.

In the back row sat Lindy, Garret and Delia, in that order. Delia had her nose pressed into her book, "Pioneer Woman: The Penelope Harkness Story" while Lindy filled Garret in on all of her snowboarding tips and secrets. He went as far as taking notes, jotting down every word she spoke as he listened.

Jasmine sat in the front row, snuggled against the door with a pink blanket wrapped loosely around her legs. Logan was in the seat next to her, and next to _him_ was Stew, the raccoon. (When the Watsons finally got back to the cabin, they refused to eat the animal for dinner and insisted that Delia let him go. But, of course, she had grown attached to it and wouldn't set it free. So after much convincing, she managed to cage the rodent and get him a seat on the way home.)

Jasmine sighed as she adjusted her head on the glass of the window, trying but failing to get more comfortable. She glanced over and saw Logan silently bobbing his head to the music he was listening to. Seeing the white headphones in his ears, she cursed her phone for running out of battery before she could get her fill of music in. Now she had to spend the ride home listening to either the giggles that erupted between Lindy and Garret or the squeaks of the raccoon.

_Goody._

Suddenly, however, her prayers were answered when Logan leaned over and whispered, "You look like you're enjoying yourself."

She gave him a look. "You know me _so well_."

He chuckled and pulled his ear buds out. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can give me your iPod?" She suggested, smiling as sweetly as she could.

He looked down at the device before shaking his head. "Sorry, no." When he saw her shoulders deflate, he added, "No offense, but I don't let _anyone_ use my iPod. This is practically my baby!"

"It's fine." She waved him off. "I'm the same way with my lip gloss."

When she heard him laugh lightly, she couldn't help but smile.

"So, did you at least have a good time this weekend?" He asked, glancing briefly at the raccoon cage before scooting away from it and closing to her.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"That sounded convincing." He remarked sarcastically.

She heard and chuckled. "No, I did. And it was really sweet of you to get us that cheap on, I mean it." He gave a small smile. "But I didn't exactly see much of the slopes. Not with my…dilemma."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I can't _believe_ you were going to hike fifteen miles just for some makeup!" He shook his head. "I mean, I've seen you do some crazy stuff in the past but that's gotta top them all."

"Hey, I didn't even _go_, remember?" She reminded him.

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, instead you blew out the only fire I've ever made…"

"Right, sorry about that." She muttered, sounding a bit sheepish. "Anyway, I used the fruit!"

He blinked and looked at her. "That, um..that's not gonna become a _thing_ with you, is it?"

Jasmine just stared at him before letting out a laugh, causing Delia to shush her as she turned a page in her book. Lindy and Garret didn't even seem to notice what happened.

"Logan, you must think me really _dumb_ or something!" She laughed, her voice noticeably lower than before. "Of course I'm not going to put fruit on my face!"

"Seemed to work for Penelope…" They heard Delia mutter softly.

Jasmine looked back at her and smiled as Logan said, "Okay okay, so you won't do _that_. Hey, if I had it my way, you wouldn't put anything on _at all_."

Jasmine looked at him, slightly surprised. "What?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I think you look just fine without all the makeup. It seems…I don't know, unnecessary."

"Define unnecessary." She said slowly, choosing _not_ to look him in the eye for some reason.

He closed his eyes. "Let's see: not needed, _more_ than is needed, extensive-"

"No, Logan," She smiled, placing her hand on his arm to stop him. It always did amaze her how, even though he wasn't very bright, he could recite definitions almost perfectly. "Why do you think that it's unnecessary for me to wear makeup?"

"Oh, because you're already beautiful without it."

Jasmine could only stare at Logan. It wasn't just that he called her beautiful, although that _was_ nice to hear, but it was the way that he said it. So smoothly, so easily. It's like he didn't even have to think about it, it just came to mind and he said it, no problem.

It made her wonder; has he always thought that about her?

But the thing that shocked her the most was the feeling she got.

It was the same one that she got that day in the chemistry lab, when she and Logan were working on the 'Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray'. She thought, for a split second, that he said that they had chemistry between _them_, not just the class. It was a funny feeling, one she didn't get often…

Yet she liked it.

Finally Logan seemed to realize what he had just said and grew wide eyed. "Uh, I mean that…o-of course you're pretty, you've always been pretty, um…but so is Delia and Lindy….but I didn't mean it like _that_ – crap, is it hot in here?"

"Honey, it's only forty degrees outside." Mrs. Watson said from the passenger seat.

"_Thanks_ Mom." He muttered before turning back to Jasmine, who was just looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "What?"

She shrugged and leaned back against her seat. "Nothing." He nodded and looked over at the raccoon, where she smirked and said, "Just that you think I'm beautiful."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shut up."

She chuckled and pulled her blanket up to her chin, hiding her petite body underneath it. Logan was still tense beside her, so she quickly leaned over and whispered, "However..thank you."

With that she turned back toward the window.

.

.

.

The next night, at Rumble Juice, everyone sat on the couches and watched in slight terror as Delia performed her one woman show on Penelope Harkness. But of course they, being her friends, wouldn't say it was bad…

_Out loud_.

Logan hung his head in boredom when Delia started another rant on something he had no idea about, something about the wilderness or whatever. He tore his gaze away from the stage and instead looked around the room, seeing if anyone thought the same way about the play as he did.

That's when he saw Jasmine, sitting in between Lindy and Garret. The light from the performance bounced off of her face, highlighting every flaw and mark. And that's when Logan noticed that she was completely wiped free of any makeup. Not even concealer, which seemed to be her favorite kind, or so he thought.

Realizing that she actually took his words to heart, he leaned back in his seat and watched the rest of the show with a smile on his face.

_**Read&review!**_


End file.
